A New Reality
by Warashi Ame
Summary: Meet Iao Starfire, a girl who gets lost in the Pokémon Silver world. This is her story. There's just one problem. She doesn't know anything about Pokémon!
1. Water Child

**A New Reality**

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned anything besides Iao, the series would be a lot better and I wouldn't feel the urge to write this as it would be the show. You touch Iao without my permission and I will hunt you down, castrate you (if you're female you will shortly be parting with your breasts), dig your heart out of your chest with a rusty spoon, and feed it to you piece by piece.

**Prologue**

Iao was doing what she loved best. Surfing. The wind blowing through her hair, the firm board beneath her feet, the sound of waves crashing, in a word paradise. Surfing always helped her to forget that no one wanted to adopt her.

Iao sighed, _'Yeah, that's my life story,'_ she thought. _'I lived happily until I was ten, then my parents got killed in a robbery gone bad and I got dumped in an orphanage labeled as a freak. I never realized how much my parents sheltered me until I was called a freak for having purple hair naturally. Violet eyes are rare, exotic, and natural, purple hair is not. Luckly it is an almost a black color but still noticeably purple. Oh well, at least my skin is a beautiful tan color. Thankfully that's natural.'_

Iao grinned as a song came to mind and she started to sing. _"Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? I've traveled the world and the seven seas, Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you, Some of them want to be used by you. Some of them want to abuse you, Some of them want to be abused-_ Hey what's this," Iao asked breaking off her song. Iao was now in shallow water by the shore.

It was a shiny stone that seemed to change every color of the rainbow in pastels. The stone was perfectly round and was an inch long and wide.

Iao reached into the water and grabbed the stone. "How pretty. I wonder what kind of stone this is because it's definately not a pearl," she said examining the stone." I think I'll keep it. Oh! It even has a hole to put a chain through. How convenient."

Iao smiled and slid the thin silver chain she wore through the stone and put the necklace back on.

"Hey freak!"

Iao groaned in annoyance. _'Travis, you asshole. You just ruined one of my few peaceful moments. It's bad enough he has no manners and thinks he's more important than he is but he always manages to ruin good moments. Good for nothing, lazy bastard.'_ "I have a name you know, so use it," she yelled at him.(1)

"Yeah it's Iao. What is up with that? Are you supposed to be named after Iao Valley or something?"(2)

"Actually I am. It's where my dad asked my mom to marry him," replied Iao.

"Ahhh, how sweet. That's so sweet it's sickening. They would have been better off naming you freak. Anyway a person is looking to adopt one of us so hurry up and get going," Travis said.

"Why did you come for me? You'd be happy if I didn't show up and lessen the competition," remarked Iao pulling her shorts and shirt over her swimsuit.

"Mrs. Yuca told me to get you. If I had things my way you'd drown and make everyone much happier. Anyway you're no competition. No one would want you," he said running away laughing cruelly.

_'When I first got here six years ago that would have made me cry, now I barely notice anymore. It's amazing how much time can change a person,' _she thought running up the path to the orphanage. "Here we go. Time to face reality," said Iao opening the doors.

Iao got in line with the other kids and waited her turn to be asked some questions.

"This is Mr.Lutter. He wants to adopt one of you so be polite and answer his questions truthfully," said Mrs.Yuca.

Mr.Lutter walked into the room and took one look at Iao."I disapprove of dying hair colors it shouldn't be. I won't tolerate it or allow it," he announced to the whole room, but he was looking at Iao when he said that.(3)

"Mrs.Yuca I was under the impression you didn't let the children dye their hair," he said.

"She doesn't," piped up ten year old Sally. "Iao's hair has always been that color. It's natural, but then again she is a freak."

Latter that night Iao sat in her room once again rejected. Iao sat at her window and sighed. "At this rate I'll never get adopted." As Iao was looking at the stars she got an idea. "Okay, a little silly and childish I admit, but I need all the help I can get. Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. I wish to be with someone who will love and want me for who I am."

Suddenly the stone she found began to glow. A warm, shimmery light surrounded her and then she vanished from the room, from Maui, from the US, and from that dimension. Iao then reappeared on the continent of Johto in the city of Ecruteak.

"Where am I?"

"Your in Ecruteak City dearie," said an old woman's voice behind her.

Iao yelped and turned around in surprise.

"What's your name," asked the old woman.

"Iao. Iao Starfire."

"Well Iao you can call me Grandma."

* * *

This is Ame, the author. This is my second story and I would love to hear what you think.

(1) I do not own anyone or anything except for Iao. However Travis is based off of someone I unfortunately know. Pity me. I sit next to the little bastard.

(2) Iao Valley really does exist I've been there and it really is in Maui, Hawii.

(3) I know someone like him too. In fact he's one of my teachers.


	2. Belonging

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned anything besides Iao, the series would be a lot better and I wouldn't feel the urge to write this as it would be the show. You touch Iao without my permission and I will hunt you down, castrate you (if you're female you will shortly be parting with your breasts), dig your heart out of your chest with a rusty spoon, and feed it to you piece by piece.

It had been a month since Iao had arrived rather abruptly in the Pokémon dimension. Much to Iao's joy she fit in pretty well. After the dimension shift her hair had lighted from a dark purple to a light lavender.

Here, purple hair and violet eyes were normal, in fact there were weirder and worse looking combinations. Pokémon took her a little getting used to and much to Grandmas and the Kimono Dancer girls shock Iao could understand Pokémon. It wasn't discovered until her third week in, why she could understand them. It turned out that Iao was a latent psychic, the dimension shift had awaken her power which had bleached her hair to its current color. Had she not shifted dimensions her powers most likely wouldn't have awoken.

Iao had a home and a job here. Iao lived and worked with the Kimono Dancers. There was Miki Kino in her green kimono with her Jolteon, Naoko Hino also in green and her Flareon, in blue kimonos were Kuni Mizuno with her Vaporeon and Sayo Taiyono with Espeon, and Iao's roommate Zuki Tsukino in red with Umbreon. Iao herself wore a purple kimono at work. As of yet Iao didn't own any Pokémon but that would soon change. In the meantime Iao was quite happy with her "family". Grandma was her "Grandma" and Miki, Naoko, Kuni, Sayo, and Zuki were her "sisters".(1)

After work Iao laid on her bed staring at the ceiling and fiddled with her stone necklace. _'I wonder what type of Pokémon I should get. My "sisters" each have an evolved form an Eevee so should I get an Eevee? Nah, that just doesn't seem like the right one for me,'_ Iao sighed.(2)

Zuki walked in and flopped down on her bed followed by her Umbreon. "We did a good job tonight. You can still hear them applauding out there," said Zuki.

"Yeah we did but I wish they would go home so we can have some peace and quite," complained Iao.

Grandma and her "sisters", and herself lived in the back of the Dance Theater.(3) Miki, Naoko, and their Pokémon shared a room as did Kuni and Sayo with their Pokémon. Until she got her own Pokémon it was just Iao, Zuki, and Umbreon in a third room. Grandma had her own room.

Iao's eyes swept the room decorated in blacks, reds, and purples. Suddenly Iao giggled.

"Iao, what's so funny," asked Zuki rolling onto her stomach.

"I just realized all our rooms are decorated in our kimono and Pokémon colors."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Miki and Naoko's room is done in greens, yellows, and gold. Kuni and Sayo's is in blues and white. Ours is in reds, purples, and black. Grandmas room has a little bit of every color," replied Iao.

Zuki blinked. "You're right!'

Umbreon made a noise, that made Iao crack up.

"What did he say," asked Zuki.

"He said 'You've lived here for most of your life and you didn't notice! I love you dearly but sometimes you're kinda, gee I dunno? Dense! At least she's not as bad as Brock," translated the still laughing Iao.

"Gee thanks a lot Umbreon. I love you too," said Zuki.

"Ahhh! I can't sit still. I'm going out in the woods, do you want to come Zu-chan?"

"Nah, that's okay Iao. I don't really like the woods at night. Don't forget to take your PokéBalls, you might find yourself a Pokémon."

"Okay. Thanks for reminding me. See ya in a bit," Iao called over her shoulder walking out the door.

Iao loved the woods at night. The air was crisp, clean, cool, and it left a minty taste in the back of her mouth. The sky was clear and dark. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars sparkled brightly.

Suddenly a bright purple streak lit up the sky.

"That's funny," began Iao. "That light looks like it's falling...It is falling!"

The strange light flew over Iao's head and crashed ten feet into the woods behind Iao. Iao being curious decided to head over there and check it out. As she approached it she realized that whatever it was, it had hit the ground pretty hard. Now there was a crater in the forest that was two feet deep and three feet wide, it was also in a perfect circle. Iao walked to the new crater and looked in. Much to her surprise it was a very, very rare Pokémon. It was a Mew, and she was injured, badly.

* * *

(1) These people are from Pokémon Silver the game. The first names, kimono colors, and Pokémon are authentic. Their last names I made up which are based on their Pokémon. Kino roughly means of gold, Hino means of fire, Mizuno means of water, Taiyono means of sun, and Tsukino means of moon. Grandma is based off of an old woman in the Dance Hall. Also because I don't know if they're in the show or not (most likely not) I'm going to give them personality's and make up pasts for them because I can.

(2) I like Eevee but Eevee just doesn't work for my story. Sorry to all Eevee lovers.

(3) The Dance Hall really is in the game but, all you get to see is the room they dance in. So the rest of the rooms and whatnot are made up. The reason I have them living in the Dance Hall is that the city (in the game) doesn't look big enough to hold that many people. Yes I have caught a few anime shows of Pokémon here and there but the show makes me want to scream or strangle something.


	3. Healing

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned anything besides Iao, the series would be a lot better and I wouldn't feel the urge to write this as it would be the show. You touch Iao without my permission and I will hunt you down, castrate you (if you're female you will shortly be parting with your breasts), dig your heart out of your chest with a rusty spoon, and feed it to you piece by piece.

"Oh," exclaimed Iao. "Hold still or you might hurt yourself even more. It's okay. I'm a friend, I don't want to hurt you. The safest way to get you to a Pokémon Center with out hurting you more is to put you in a PokéBall...

Okay here's what I'll do with your permission of course. I'll catch you with a PokéBall, take you to the Center, get you healed and once you're completely healed I'll let you go. No strings at attached," said Iao in Pokémon.

...I don't belive you said Mew, not thinking that the human could understand her.

_ I'm a psychic and I give you my word. You know it's impossible for a psychic to lie mind to mind, even if it wasn't you, yourself, are a psychic and would know. Besides I **don't** want to catch you. I think it's **wrong** to put Pokémon in PokéBalls and then use them to fight ones own battles. _

_In all honesty a trainer should never put their Pokémon through something you aren't willing to do yourself. For example if I ever got myself a Machop I'd spar with it on a daily basis. Furthermore if I'm ever going to have any Pokémon it will be because I gave that Pokémon a choice if it wanted to be with me or not. _

_Pokémon should be treated like equals. After all you can understand us even if most of us can't understand you. Anyway do I have your permission?_ replied Iao.(1)

True. Yes, you have my Permission said Mew.

"Okay! PokéBall go!" Iao picked up the PokéBall that had Mew in it and ran to the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy?"

"Oh hello Iao. Is something wrong," asked the ever pleasant and cheerful nurse.

"I found an injured Pokémon in the woods will you heal her?"

"Of course I will," said Nurse Joy taking the PokéBall from Iao. "After all it is my job. I love Pokémon- Oh my! It's a Mew!"

"_She's_ a Mew."

"Yes I'll heal her. It will take only a day or two... Iao go get some sleep. You'll need it if you're going to put on a show tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay I'll go home. I'll be back to check on her tomorrow," said Iao.

Iao walked out the door and headed to the Ecruteak City Dance Theater. Iao loved the Dance Theater besides the fact it was her home with a loving "family". Iao loved dancing and the theater was the perfect home and job for her.

The Dance Theater was a big majestic building of an undetermined age. The outside of the building looked a little old and worn but the inside was completely different. The inside of the theater looked fairly new. There was a reason for this and that was because they replaced most of the inside every three years, but the major changes was every five years.

Every three years they would replace the Japanese style matted floor, the seat cushions, and their lighting system. The major replacements (which happened the second week Iao was there) were the wooden dancing floor, the sound system (the newest item that was Iao's idea) and the strobe lights (also Iao's idea). They would also get new kimonos every year to replace the worn out ones.

Iao had three work kimonos. She had a traditional kimono for the traditional formal dances that was a light purple with a dark purple obi. She also had a short kimono that was used for traditional but not formal dances. It went to just above her knees and was a medium shade of purple with muted red obi. This one gave her more movement than the traditional one, but her favorite gave her the most movement.

It was a dark purple with a lighter, shinier pattern in blue on it and the obi was a deep, dark, blood red. It went down to her ankles like the traditional kimono but it had a slit on each side that went up to mid-thigh. This kimono was used for modernized version of the traditional dances. The much faster dance versions is where Iao's sound system and strobe lights came in and were very popular.

The living area in the back of the where Grandma and the Kimono Dancer girls lived was also spacious. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small living room, a small dining room, and a medium sized kitchen plus the backstage changing rooms.

Iao walked through the dark and empty Dance Theater and into her room.

The bedrooms were all pretty much the same. They had one or two beds depending if you had a roommate or not, a nightstand next to each bed, a huge shared closet, and a window. The rooms only really varied in how they were decorated by their occupants.(2)

Much to Iao's surprise her roommate Zuki was still up because it was now around eleven thirty. "Oh, hi Zuki. I thought you'd be a sleep by now."

"I'm having trouble sleeping," admitted Zuki. "So did you catch anything?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Wait a moment, either you did or you didn't."

"I found an injured Mew in the woods and I caught her to take her to the Pokémon Center but I promised her I'd let her go."

"Why?"

"I told her my view about Pokémon, PokéBalls, and training Pokémon. Also you know that Mews' are psychic Pokémon right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I an too. So it felt really wrong. Anyway a promise is a promise. I'm going to see her tomorrow if you want to come," said Iao.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. Besides it's about time Umbreon got his check up."

Gah said Umbreon.

In this case Zuki didn't need Iao to translated and both girls were laughing hysterically.

"Did you hear that Joe," asked Jane a member of Team Rocket.

"I certainly did Jane. We can catch evolved Eevees, Morty's Pokémon, and a Mew! The boss will be so pleased with us maybe he'll even give us a raise! But first let's get some sleep," said Joe also a Team Rocket member.

"Yes let's," agreed Jane. "However I'd like to attack the Dance Theater first."

"A good idea! Good night Jane."

"Good night Joe."

The two Team Rocket members crept off to sleep in the woods with visions of evil deeds to be done tomorrow dancing in their heads.(3)

* * *

(1) I don't you could lie mind to mind. Look at Sabrina, I don't think she could lie to her Pokémon as they are linked mentally. The marks indicate a Pokémon talking, the marks is Iao communicating telepathically. She does not need to communicate with Pokémon this way except in battle. In the show the Pokémon can clearly understand humans even if they can't understand them. 

This really is my view on Pokémon and PokéBalls. You beat the crap out of them, confine them in an extremely small space, and force them to work for you as a lesser being. Which in all said and done is wrong. They understand humans perfectly and for the most part can't be understood by us but are our mental equals.

This is why I think Ash is an asshole. He only thinks of catching new Pokémon and forcefully taking them from their home, family, and the best possible climate for them.

(2) I made everything up about the Dance Hall and work outfits. I never saw anything to indicate if it's true or not and if it isn't too bad, it's my story so there.

(3) If you get what this from good for you! Here, have a cookie.


	4. Dance! Dance! Dance!

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Iao walked to the Pokémon Center with Zuki to see Mew.

"Nurse Joy? Are you up? I came to check on Mew," called Iao.

"Hello Iao, Zuki. I have some great news! Mew is almost ready to go. She should be ready in about two hours. However I think it would be a good idea if she got out for a bit," said the freakishly happy morning person Nurse Joy.(1)

"Hmmm, Hey Mew would you like to come to the Dance Hall with us," asked Iao.

What's a Dance Hall? questioned the confused Mew.

"Oh! Zuki it's time for Umbreon to get his check up," said Nurse Joy.

"I know that's why I brought him."

Nurse Joy gave Umbreon his unwanted check up while Iao explained what the Dance Hall was to Mew. Zuki in the mean time was doing her dance warm ups while waiting.

"Your Umbreon passed with a clean bill of health," reported Nurse Joy cheerfully. "So is Mew going to go with you girls?'

"Well?" Iao questioned.

Okay! responded Mew while doing a little happy flip in the air that needed no translation.

At the Dance Hall Iao had the stage to herself dancing to a favorite song of hers. It also helped that it was also a very popular number.(2)

_Burning up!_

_I can get all I want!_

_Burning up!_

_Even though I play dirty._

_Burning up!_

_I can get revenge with this world,_

_Burning up, burning up,_

_Burning up my heart!_

Iao laughed gleefully as she danced, the music swallowing the noise. She was wearing her favorite work kimono, the purple and blue one, she had the two fans she danced with, and her hair was up in a high pony tail. Normally the Kimono Dancers' wore their hair in the traditional buns but with fast paced music it would fall out of its style.

She grinned as she twisted and twirled, hands above her head twirling the fans, hair swirling around her face and shoulders, waist and hips twisting, and her legs and feet moving in complicated patterns with the occasional twist and spin. Iao saw a few familiar faces in the blur that was the crowd.

_The knife glistens in_

_the darkness of the night,_

_Glistening like your blue eyes._

_Shoot! I'll get whatever I want,_

_When I target my sights upon it!_

_If you only have..._

_...one life, live it out fully,_

_Sell your dreams,_

_sell your love, sell everything,_

_It's just another prison!_

_'Another fast twirl, high kick, spin, flick of the wrists, fast split and up again.'_ "Wow. She's good. She's really good, but this isn't exactly happy song,"said Morty who was in the audience catching her hundred watt smile as she spun past.

"True, but it is one of the songs and dance numbers that bring in the most cash," commented Naoko.

_Burning up!_

_Burn up your heart!_

_Burning up!_

_Set your body on fire!_

_Burning up!_

_Burn it all down to the ground,_

_when it's done, all that's left,_

_is a pile of ashes!_

_'Spin, spin, roll the wrists, flick the fans, spin, roll the hips, spin, high kick, spin on one foot, more fancy foot work, twirl the wrists and hips, not a muscle out of place and always right on time with the music.'_

"Why does she like this song so much?" Morty asked Naoko.

"Before she came here everyone she knew said that she would never amount to anything, and this song is what got her hired as a dancer, and she happens to be one of the more popular dancers here. Also people are coming from far away towns and cities just to see us and her. So I guess it's her way of rubbing it in those snobs faces," answered Naoko.

"Ahh."

_The number of true desire is..._

_...the same number_

_that leads to sadness._

_Right! The truth comes out in a breath,_

_...at the darkest hour of midnight!_

_The city's nothing..._

_...but a blazing prison inferno,_

_And there's no one,_

_who can escape it's fire!_

_'One foot spin, split, blow a kiss to the audience, up again, twist, twirl the hips, high kick, spin, twirl wrists, flick fans, twist, one foot spin, and lots of foot work. See friends/sisters and wink, and laugh because the boys in the audience think it was meant for them and them alone just like the kiss. Grin and wonder how much you'll make in tips today._

_Spin, kick, twist, shake hair out of face, catch sight of Mew up in the rafters and try not to laugh at how people would react if they knew she was up there.'_

_There's no way out!_

_Breaking out!_

_Destroy all our yesterdays!_

_Breaking out!_

_Destroy all our tomorrows!_

_Breaking out!_

_Destroy all that exists!_

_Once again,_

_As you were,_

_Naked in the flames!_

_'End dance number in the splits, and groan when Team Rocket bursts in and ruins your otherwise perfect number.' _

"To protect the world from devastation," announced the blue eyed, female of the two Rockets with lime green hair in a page boy cut.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," proclaimed green eyed male with pink hair done in a buzz cut.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"the girl continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the boy.

"Jane!"

"Joe!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'

"Surreneder now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Sandshrew," finished the little mouse.

* * *

(1) Well she is. If you've ever seen the show or one of the movies you know what I'm talking about. If you've never seen Pokémon or played one of the games, hell if you don't even know what Pokémon isthen why the hell are you reading this?

(2) I copied this song from another anime so I don't own it either but I wish I did.


	5. First Battle

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned anything besides Iao, the series would be a lot better and I wouldn't feel the urge to write this as it would be the show. You touch Iao without my permission and I will hunt you down, castrate you (if you're female you will shortly be parting with your breasts), dig your heart out of your chest with a rusty spoon, and feed it to you piece by piece.

Having said their motto the ridiculous trio finished their lame speech in a suitably 'dramatic' pose.

The original five Kimono Dancers and Grandma fell to the floor laughing. Most of the costumers were too freaked out about Team Rocket to care, those that weren't didn't really get it. Morty was too busy trying to get the people out of the Dance Hall so he could stop Team Rocket to laugh. Although it was easy enough if you could understand were these groups were coming from.

Miki, Kuni, Zuki, Sayo, and Naoko were professionals. They had been training to dance their whole lives. Some of them had started as soon as they could stand in order to take their mothers place one day. They had earned the right to pose like they did for the posters. Training to be a Kimono Dancer and a Pokémon trainer at the same time wasn't easy.

These Team Rocket rejects had only been a part of Team Rocket for three months. The boss wasn't real big on training his lackeys, they either succeeded or failed. The only "training" they actually had was from bossing around their Pokémon _pets _(which aren't for fighting) as kids. The only thing Rocket taught them was the speech and poses.

Grandma had taught the current dancers mothers to dance. She had seen the fantastic, the good, the so-so could better, the bad, the down right so sad that it was funny, and the so sad that it couldn't be funny. To her well trained eyes the Team Rocket youngsters had no balance, almost no coordination, and were plagiarizing. They fell under the sad, but funny category.

The civilians were just that and didn't know how to cope with the appearance of the "feared" Team Rocket.

Morty as a gym leader was used to battles more so than the civilians and had past experience with the Rockets. Had the civilians not been there to get in the way, he too would have been laughing. He just wanted to get them out so he could help the dancers rid the city of Ecruteak of the pests.

However there was one person that wasn't laughing at the Rocket rejects. It was Iao.

Iao was angry. Dumb and Dumber ruined one of her best numbers. All of the paying costumers and their nice tips just ran out the door. She finally got a break in life and then someone had to go and ruin it.

Dancing was one of her passions. Dancing made her happy. Dancing made her relax. Dancing helped her work off any stress she might have. Dancing kept her from becoming a homicidal maniac. One of her dances just went to hell. Somebody was going to pay.(1)

_'Now how to get their attention,'_ wondered Iao. _'Ah, I know how.'_

"We're here to take Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Morty's Pokémon, and that Mew," said Jane.

"That's right," Joe said backing up his partner.

Then Iao stood up and began to laugh. It wasn't a nice laugh. It was the kind of laugh you hear in nightmares that make you wake up screaming for mercy. It was a laugh that would make Naga from Slayers and Kodachi from Ranma 1/2 proud. However Iao's laugh differed in one way.

Her laugh clearly indicated that she was about to go into a berserker rage and it wouldn't be pretty. You could hear the insanity laced in her laughter build up in each pitch she reached. Her "Grandma", "sisters", Morty, and Team Rocket cringed in fear.(2)

Mew peaked into Iao's head was torn between laughing at the plight about to fall on Team Rocket, or cringing at the impending violence.

Iao stopped laughing, looked at Team Rocket, and gave an evil smile that had the Rockets wondering about her sanity.

"Hello,"she began in a voice that was too calm and pleasant to be good, "My name is Iao Starfire. I'm a Kimono Dancer and I work here. You just ruined my dance. I don't like that,"she gave them a grim smile that spoke of rage, impending violence and doom. "You will pay."

With that Iao walked calmly over to the Rockets still smiling.

Mew gave a snicker _'This is going to be good.'_

The Rockets stood with straight backs and tried to look brave and haughty like they were coached. However do to their ridiculous looks and shaking knees they didn't quite pull it off. And for the life of them they could not figure out why one sixteen year old girl who wasn't a Pokémon trainer scared them witless not that anyone could tell the difference.

"Grandma," began Iao, "Will you turn on the red strobe light and change the music to track thirteen?"

Nodding and shaking with laughter Grandma did as she was asked. She changed the CD, changed the lighting color, and set it on strobe.

Iao gave a nasty smirk as the music began. She was going to take out Team Rocket using her own personal and original fighting style...Dance Dance Revolution Remix. It was dancing and fighting mixed into one. The style worked so well because your opponent couldn't figure out what the hell you were doing.(3)

Iao stood three feet away from the Rockets looking at the ground as the music played. The strobe light passed over her as the lyrics started and her head shot up.

_Take a step off your soap box and see_

_What it's like on the ground_

_Check your ego in __detox, maybe_

_Cause you're becoming unwound _

_And it's killing me._

Much to the confusion of everyone present except Mew, who had looked into Iao's head, she began to dance with a wicked smirk on her face. The reason for the smirk soon became apparent as her foot smashed into Joes' jaw with a high kick and a quick dance spin resulted in Jane being smacked across the face with one of Iao's fans. A quick split sent the Sandshrew flying into a near by wall and knocking it out.

_Everyone complains about you_

_They don't even know what I've been through_

_I don't want the pain to doubt you_

_I just want to throw you to the..._

A spin and a twirl left the Rockets with no injures. A one footed spin then caught Jane in the stomach and a the beginning of a high kick caught Joe in the nuts, causing Morty to wince, and finished with her foot once again being slammed into his face.

_Crowd! Ask them what they want_

_I'll tell you what they'd say_

_A hundred million people voting my way loud_

_And everything is wrong with everything you say_

_A hundred million people seeing my way_

A few more spins, a fast split, and no injuries to the Rockets. A back flip smashed Iao's feet into Jane's jaw one foot at a time and squished the newly awoken Sandshrew, who attempted to help the Rockets, on landing.

_Go ahead play the hero this time_

_If you have any spine_

_I'm a tolerant zero today_

_You can say anything to make me stay_

Despite the fact they were losing badly Team Rocket tried to stick it out. Despite the fact that Iao was angry with them and beating them up, Joe was becoming infatuated with Iao, seduced by her dancing.

_With everything that's happened to me _

_Losing faith in everything I see_

_Waiting for the walls to break free_

_I'm listening but I can't hear a_

Iao's Grandma, sisters, and Morty watched the bizarre carnage in sick fascination. Unlike the Rockets, they got the message that Iao was giving them with the music. The message of nobody likes you, we all want you gone, and that they really should consider switching sides.

A jump twirl sent Jane flying past them.

"I don't know what she's doing, but I want learn it," muttered Naoko.

_Sound! Ask them what they want _

_I'll tell you what they say_

_A hundred million people voting my way loud_

_And everything is wrong with everything you say_

_A hundred million people seeing my way_

Jane stumbled past the observing group.

"Well they're persistent. You gotta give them that much," commented Kuni.

The others nodded in absentminded agreement.

_You'll learn some day_

_You'll see my way_

_Don't be afraid_

_Just go my way_

Iao twisted and twirled around and between the two Rocket and then jumped in the air and did a straddle split sending the Rockets to opposite sides of the Dance Hall. The two Rockets staggered painfully to their feet and back to the fight with the much abused Sandshrew wobbling behind them as though it was drunk.

_Ask them if they want_

_I'll tell you what they say_

_A hundred million people voting my way now_

_And everything is wrong with everything you say_

_A hundred million people seeing my way_

Everything was going according to Iao's plan. The Rockets were losing, confused, and they hadn't laid a hand on her. Then it happed. Joe groped Iao's ass...**bad** move.

Iao's family and Morty flinched. They could only imagine what was going through her head. If her temper was anything to indicate by it wouldn't be pretty once she snapped out of shock. Up in the rafters of the ceiling Mew was quaking with terror.

_A hundred million people seeing my way now_

Iao's battle scream had the wooden rafters and building shake right down to it's foundation. Her fist blurred as she knocked out Jane and the Sandshrew. Joe was going to get "special" and undivided attention.

_A hundred million people voting my way now_

Various loud and painful sounding crashes, bangs, and crunches could be heard. And... Oh Dear God. She was using the Fans.

_A hundred million people seeing my way_!(4)

As the song came to a close Iao's eyes glowed a deep purple as did her aura and she blasted Team Rocket and their Sandshrew out of the building with a large blast of psychic energy.

Calming down she sighed. Then she turned to Morty and smiled brightly, ignoring the shocked looks from friends and family. "Buy me lunch?"(5)

* * *

(1) You should never ever in a million years make a psychic angry, especially if it's at you. Many a person has regretted it if they lived long enough. Some psychics are nice enough that they will let you live...you'll wish they hadn't shown mercy. My cousin, Ichigo, says "don't you mean, mean enough?" Whatever. It's 1:25 am and I don't have any coffee. Damn me and my muse that gives me inspiration at insane hours.

(2) If you've ever had a bad dream you know what I'm talking about.

Be afraid. Be very afraid. I'm Irish so I've had the joy of running head long into a berserker rage. Being in this rage you are not sane. They aren't pretty by any stretch of the imagination, even my friends who are into S&M get freaked out. I can never remember what I did once I snap out of it but I always feel so happy, cheerful, and stress free afterwards, my victims on the other hand are usually laying on the ground bleeding or running away screaming in fear. They never bother me after that. In fact they go out of their way to avoid me. ...Funny that.

However I do have some idea of what I do while in a berserker rage if it's anything like my cousins' rages. Interstingly enough I do know a few people who have no Irish blood in them and at the drop of a hat can go into a spectacular berserker rage. So that's way Iao, even if she is Hawiian, can go into a berserker rage. Oh and a word of advice. If you see someone in a berserker rage don't try to snap them out of it, let them come out of it on their own.

(3) Mine.

Also I would like to point out if you are a good enough dancer you CAN kick just about anyones' ass. I personally know a twelve year old ballerina that knows how to break anyones kneecap.

(4) I don't own it and I don't know who does.

(5) No she is not hitting on Morty. He is her friend and beating up Team Rocket plus using her powers has left her drained and hungry. Besides all her tips ran out the door, why not ask for lunch?


End file.
